Quand les Wriggles chantent Harry Potter
by Ripitchip et Puddlegum
Summary: Plongez dans l'univers merveilleux de... Poudlard. Chapitre 22 : N'importe nawak. Parodies de chansons des Wriggles.
1. Monolithe

Titre : Quand les Wriggles chantent Harry Potter… 

Auteurs : Ripitchip et Puddlegum

Genre : Parodie

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Les chansons de base sont des Wriggles ! (super groupe d'ailleurs, même s'ils se séparent. SNIIIIIIIIIIIIIIF)

**Bonjour tout le monde ! Voilà, comme on adore Harry Potter et les Wriggles, on a décidé de combiner les deux en réécrivant les paroles à notre sauce de plusieurs de leurs chansons.**

**Chapitre 1 : Monolithe**

C'est l'histoire du Survivant  
Qui survolait Poudlard en volant  
Il n'avait ni père ni mère  
C'est normal pour Harry Potter  
Aussi bête que ça en a l'air  
Harry Potter n'a ni père ni mère  
Car enfin, c'est bien connu  
Harry Potter n'a ni père ni mère  
Personne n'a jamais vu  
Harry Potter avec son père ou bien sa mère

De toute façon, il est orphelin  
Arrêtons de parler pour rien  
Intéressons-nous maintenant  
A ce qu'il fait en volant

Il est triste, ça ça se voit  
Même si il dira pas pourquoi  
Bien qu'on puisse bien deviner  
Ce qui le fait déprimer

C'est quoi ?

Hier au soir dans son dortoir  
En pensant à un serpentard  
Il s'est rendu compte qu'il l'aimait  
Alors que l'autre le haïssait

Mais ça n'a plus d'importance  
Peu importe ce qu'il en pense  
Car Draco depuis est mort  
Tué par Voldemort

« Ôtez-moi d'un doute cher Harry  
Draco Malfoy n'est-il point votre ennemi ? »

Ah ce qu'on n'avait pas dit plus tôt  
C'est que Harry avait vu la fin de Draco

Justement puisqu'on parle de lui  
Oyons ce qu'à Voldemort il dit

« Si nous sommes ennemis, comme vous l'avez dit  
Pourquoi je me sacrifie pour lui ?  
Pourquoi je me sacrifie pour lui ? »

**Reviews pleaaaaaaaaaaaaase ! A bientôt.**


	2. Le petit garçon

**Titre **: **Les Wriggles chantent Harry Potter**

**Chapitre :**** Le petit garçon **

**Genre :** **Parodie**

**Rating ****: K**

**Disclaimer:**** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de base « Le petit poisson » est des Wriggles. **

**Chapitre 2 : Le petit garçon**

Ecoutez cette histoire  
De ce petit garçon  
Qui était parti un soir  
Avec son compagnon

Il lui avait dit au fond  
Que le strict nécessaire  
« Je t'aime c'est l'important  
Et on s'en fout de ta mère » (_wowowowowo_)

Près de Pré(é)-au-Lard, loin de son papa

Il avait dit au revoir  
Aux gens de sa maison  
« Oui je pars au hasard.  
Je suis un grand garçon. »

Il voulait effacer  
Cet hideux tatou(ou)age  
Et pouvoir habiter  
Avec Harry. Il avait l'âge (_wowowowowo_)

Près de Pré(é)-au-Lard, loin de son papa

Il marchait tranquillement,  
Pensant à sa nouvelle vie  
Oui, oui mais voilà à un moment  
Une grande lumière l'a ébloui

En une seconde un vrai supplice  
Le garçon était mort  
Tué par son père le complice  
De Lord Voldemort

Près de Pré-au-Lard, loin de son papa (_wowowowowo_)  
Près de Pré-au-Lard, loin de son papa (_wowowowowo_)  
Près de Pré-au-Lard, hahahaha. Ha !

**Rip et Puddy : Revieeeeeeeeeewssssss ! C'est le petit bouton à gauche. Nan à gauche on a dit ! A GAUCHEEUH ! L'autre gauche... ou à droite nous ne savons plus... Bref, à la semaine prochaine pour une chanson sur... le beau, le sexy, le ténébreux, le charismatique professeur... que de suspense... roulement de tambour ... Snape (Kawaïiiiiii) ! Huhu. Et nous ne plaisantons qu'à demi.  
A samedi. Byebye. **


	3. C'est comme ça

**Titre : Quand les Wriggles chantent Harry Potter**

**Chapitre : C'est comme ça**

**Genre : parodie**

**Rating : K**

**Disclaimer:**** L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de base « C'est comme ça » est des Wriggles. **

**Chapitre 3 : c'est comme ça (c'est Snape qui parle bien sûr...)**

C'est pas que je suis très chiant mais si vous m'prenez la tête je vous enlève des points sur l'champ.

C'est comme ça…

Il paraît qu'y en a qui souffrent, il paraît qu'y en a qui meurent, eh ben alors ? Je le sais : c'est moi le tueur.

C'est comme ça…

Mais le principal c'est de savoir que quand il y a des hauts des bas il reste toujours un espoir : Voldemort va arranger ça.

Je ne peux plus me rappeler la tête qu'avait Tom avant parce que Potter l'a amoché.

C'est comme ça…

Il arrive parfois le soir qu'on ouvre un petit bouquin d'cul pour voir ce qu'on a jamais vu

C'est comme ça…

Mais le principal c'est de savoir que quand il y a des hauts des bas il reste toujours un espoir : Voldemort va arranger ça.

J'ai jamais eu d'poils sur l'corps, ça a dû me contrarier, et c'est pour ça que j'suis un mangemort.

C'est pour ça…

Le matin dans mon bureau on est le soir dans mon labo aujourd'hui, est-ce qu'il a fait beau ?

Mais le principal c'est de savoir que quand il y a des hauts des bas il reste toujours un espoir : Voldemort va arranger ça.

Je sens monter la pression, désagréable sensation en forme d'interrogation

J'aime pas ça !

Tiens y a les murs qui s'avancent soudain je revoit mon enfance avec Potter, faut pas que j'y pense !

J'aime pas ça !

Mais le plus dangereux c'est de se dire qu'y a que des bas qu'y a plus d'avenir ça m'fait bizarre de me dire ça…

PAN (ouais, enfin, avadra kedavra quoi )

**Rip et Pud : voilà!!! Un nouveau chapitre en temps et en heures la semaine prochaine vous aurez droit à...devinez...non, vous ne trouvez pas?? Bon, alors je vous dis...La semaine prochaine, vous aurez droit à...une nouvelle chanson parodiée des Wriggles (nos préférés sont Bouclette et Franckie...oui je sais, vous vous en fouttez mais bon lol)  
Euh...reviews(ssssssss), pleeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaaase??????**


	4. Harry

**Titre : Quand les Wriggles chantent Harry Potter…**

**Auteurs : Ripitchip et Puddlegum**

**Genre : Parodie**

**Rating : T (Attention pour ce chapitre évocation légère d'une relation homosexuelle… vous êtes prévenus.) **

**Disclaimer : L'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. La chanson de base « Géraldine » est des Wriggles ! **

**Chapitre 4 : Harry**

Harry le petit griffy  
se réveille tout en pleurs, tout en sueur  
à cause d'un cauchemar.  
Dans son placard à balais,  
son destin, sa mission lui font peur  
à cause du mage(euh) noir.  
Il voudrait retourner à Poudlard  
Et se serrer contre son serpentard.  
Il veut aller le voir.

Harry bousculant sa tante,  
transplane à vive allure  
pour trouver sa « lumière »  
Que la vie lui est pesante et  
que ce monde lui parait dur.  
Mais Harry lui veut rester fier  
Il n'a besoin que d'un câlin,  
de quoi retrouver le moral,  
dans le lit d'un beau mâle

(_wowowowowowo_)

Mais le château est grand et Harry s'est perdu  
Le vent souffle fort dehors.

Mais le château est grand et Harry s'est perdu  
Est-ce que tout le monde est mort ?

Mais le château est grand et Harry s'est perdu  
Quelque chose a bougé derrière lui.

Mais le château est grand et Harry s'est perdu  
Il y a un mangemort qui le poursuit.

OOH OOH OOOOOOOOH le mangemort est sur ses traceeeeeeees

OOH OOH OOOOOOOOH a vraiment une sale faceeeeeeee

Cinq minutes plus tard, tout au bout du couloir,  
Harry est devant la chambre de son amant.

"AAHhhhhhhhhoiuUUUUUUUOoooooooiiiiiiiioui  
- Put... s'ke t'es ... oui vas-y vas-y attend. AHhhhOiiuuu  
- Tu la sent ma ... AHhhhhhhh  
- AAHoui je crois que je vais mourir  
- Moi je vais jouir je vais ... je vais ... HEIN je vais jouir  
- AAAtTTEENNDDDDDd  
- QUOI??? Y'a Harry…"

…C'était même pas Poudlard !

Rip et Puddy : Hyuu ! encore un chapitre de publier à l'heure ! On espère que cela vous a plu. Faites nous savoir vos impressions en laissant des reviews. Merci. A samedi prochain ! Bisous.


	5. AlbusGandalfChubacca

Disclaimer : les personnages de J.K.Rowling ne nous appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson originale des Wriggles qui a servi de base à cette parodie, à savoir "DieuBouddahAllah"

Titre : AlbusGandalfChubacca

« Allez me chercher Harry »  
Demandait le directeur  
« Mais qu'y a-t-il encore avec lui ? »  
Demandait Rusard râleur.  
Albus lui répondit tranquillement et gentiment  
Qu'avec Tom Jédusor il n'avait que des soucis  
Qu'il avait besoin d'envoyer très rapidement  
Un émissaire qui puisse botter le cul pour lui  
A ce petit prétentieux sang de bourbe  
Attiré par le mal le malheur et le vice  
Et que pour réparer toutes ses bourdes  
Il avait bien besoin d'envoyer un complice.  
Mais cela bien longtemps qu'Harry n'en avait plus rien à carrer  
De savoir ce qu'était devenu Voldemort depuis tant et tant et tant d'années  
Quand Dumbi lui dit qu'il comptait sur lui pour aller botter le cul de cet énergumène  
Harry lui répondit « Eh ! Oh ! Papy t'as trop fumé : tes plans galère c'est pas la peine ! »  
Et trois heures de colle pour Harry…pas d'bol !

Albus ne se déconcerta pas pour autant  
Ne voulant pas déclarer forfait contre un enfant  
Il alla voir Gandalf un concurrent  
Un bon gars comme lui un mage aussi puissant  
Il lui dit :  
« Harry est un trouillard qui a peur des médicomages  
Et Fudge est un ringard qui vit encore au Moyen Age  
Il faudrait que tu me dépannes  
Que tu me prêtes  
Un pseudo superman  
Habillé en prophète »  
« Ah là là là là là »  
Se désola Gandalf  
« Si tu savais dans quelle merde je suis  
Oui car Frodon il m'a trahi aussi »  
« Ah là là là là là »  
Se désola Gandalf  
« Il y a des hommes dans l'Mordor  
Qui sur l'anneau ont des vues  
Je ne sais plus quoi faire  
Avec tous ces Nazgùls »  
« Ca c'est pas cool  
Surtout pour Gollum ».

Les magiciens décidèrent de s'entraider  
Après divers humains ils regardèrent sur la liste  
La liste de chiens (on pouvait toujours rêver)  
Ils virent marquer Chuba…quoi ?  
Chuchuchubacca !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire sans pouvoir se calmer  
Ne pouvant même pas dire « où Chubacca ils pourraient trouver »  
N'empêche qu'ils partirent bras dessus un peu saouls  
Ils savaient quoi lui dire ils étaient d'accord sur tout

Chubacca les reçu poliment, écouta son histoire  
Il trouvait ça charmant qu'on soit venu le voir  
Mais au bout de deux heures de discussion confuses  
Chubacca s'écria « ooooooooouuuuuuuuuaaaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmmmmmm !!!!! »

(Ripitchip : Eh Pud, on a oublié de traduire…)  
(Puddlegum : Ah oui zut attends… voilà !)

Donc Chubacca s'écria « éh oh les gars je m'excuse  
Mais moi, moi j'ai déjà envoyé quelqu'un sur terre  
Il est génial, il est carton, il est d'enfer ! »  
Albus et Gandalf surpris marquèrent une pause (silence)  
Avant de lui avouer « désolé on ne voit pas à qui tu penses »  
Le prof Gilderoy / Gilderoy Lokhart / le prof Gilderoy/ le prof Glide...koi?!  
Le prof Gilderoy / Gilderoy Lokhart / le prof Gilderoy/ le prof Glide...connaît pas  
Le prof Gilderoy / Gilderoy Lokhart / le prof Gilderoy/ le prof Glide...koi?!  
Le prof Gilderoy / Gilderoy Lokhart / le prof Gilderoy/ le prof Glide...connaît pas

« ALLEZ ME CHERCHER HARRYYYYYYYYYY !!!!! »  
Beugla le directeur  
« Vous voilà où étiez-vous parti ? »  
Demanda McGo en colère  
Elle lui dit :  
« Trois jours se sont passé depuis, depuis votr' départ  
Maintenant je peux comprendre maintenant je peux vous voir  
Je n'aurai jamais pensé que vous seriez sorti pour boire  
Et puis qui c'est ces deux cons, ces deux clochards ? »

« Ces deux clodos comme vous dites ce sont mes amis  
Je vous présente Gandalf et Chubacca  
Gandalf c'est celui qui a du vomi  
Chubacca c'est celui qui en a pas »  
« Non, mais des individus comme ça dans l'enceinte de l'école… »  
« Bon maintenant FERME TA GUEULE !  
Va nous chercher à boire pour mes deux nouveaux potes  
Et dit à Snape que je veux l'voir :  
Il nous manque un joueur à la belotte. »

McGo n'en croyait pas ses yeux  
Ces clochards abattus étaient saouls comme des bœufs  
Et quand elle demanda timidement : « Et Jédusor ? »  
Les poivrots s'esclaffèrent  
Wowowowowowowow  
Qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?  
Qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce, qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ?  
Et en ramenant à boire, n'oublie pas les verres !

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : JOYEUX NOËL! (des reviews en cadeau?)


	6. Petit Draco

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Harry Potter appartiennent à JK Rowling. La chanson de base « Petite Candy» est des Wriggles !  
****  
Chapitre 6 : Petit Draco**

Le petit Draco a maintenant bien grandi.  
Allongé dans son lit, sans Harry,  
il se souvient de ses moments passés,  
de ses histoires d'amour mal racontées.

Petit, il volait sur son beau balais,  
beau avec ses ch'veux dorés.  
Il ne pensait pas connaître l'amour,  
sûr que Harry le détesterait toujours

Il pleure. Ses amis en ont peur maintenant  
Il pleure tou(ou)t seul, tout le temps  
Il pleure. Ses amis en ont peur maintenant  
Il meure lentement

Ses grands yeux gris ont perdu la lumière  
Il est triste aujourd'hui, Harry est mort hier  
On ne le voit plus, on ne s'en souvient pas  
Quand on en parle aux sorciers, ils demandent : « Qui ça ? »

Car, voilà, le temps passe inexorablement  
Mais Draco vieillit et serre les dents  
Son amoureux s'est fait assassiner  
A cause de son parrain … Prince de sang mêlé.

Il pleure. Ses amis en ont peur maintenant  
Il pleure tou(ou)t seul, tout le temps  
Il pleure. Ses amis en ont peur maintenant,  
Il n'attend plus le prince charmant

**Bonne année à tout le monde ! Une petite review svp. A la semaine prochaine... Bye**


	7. Comme des moines

Disclaimer : les personnages de J.K.Rowling ne nous appartiennent pas, pas plus que la chanson originale des Wriggles qui a servi de base à cette parodie, à savoir "Comme rambo"

**

* * *

Titre : Comme des moines**

Merci à tous les journalistes  
Qu'on un p'tit peu l'goût du danger  
Et qui essayent de suivre notre piste  
Même si c'est la mort assurée  
On tue lentement et on torture  
Et quelques nuits on se déchaîne  
On dépose la marque sur un mur  
Sur des gens ou bien dans le ciel

On s'habille comme des moines et faut pas qu'on voie nos visages  
Tous en cagoule sur les photos qui font parfois la première page  
On nous traite de mangemort parce qu'on brûle quelques trucs la nuit  
On est moins fort que les Aurors, on est des Sangs purs qui s'ennuient.

On s'arrête à l'entrée de Poudlard  
Lord Voldemort est là aussi  
Il nous fait un discours de serpentard  
Très long et vraiment fourni  
On se tient en rang, on respire  
On nous a tous donné un rôle  
Toi Lucius tu tues les vampires  
Crabbe et Goyle vous prenez le troll

On s'habille comme des moines et faut pas qu'on voie nos visages  
Tous en cagoule sur les photos qui font parfois la première page  
On nous traite de mangemort parce qu'on brûle quelques trucs la nuit  
On est moins fort que les Aurors, on est des Sangs purs qui s'ennuient.

On en a eu des prises de têtes pendant les répètes  
C'est du boulot de faire une jolie mise en scène  
On a refait plusieurs fois la scène des baguettes  
Puis il a fallu apprendre par cœur la gestuelle  
Les expelliarmus ? On avait dit à jardin  
Et les endoloris ? T'as qu'à les foutre à cours !  
J'ai même réécrit le texte en sorcier ancien  
Putain ?!  
Mais Voldemort nous a demandé de faire plus court

On est dans un château de pierres  
Avec des sorciers, des sorcières  
On n'est pas des mangemorts ici  
On est des élèves comme Harry  
On a le droit d'aller en cours, de travailler et même de jouer au quidditch  
On n'a pas d'avantages ce serait de la triche

Alors ça nous fait marrer les conneries  
De Dumbledore, le grand patron  
Lorsqu'un de nos mangemort est surpris  
Pas besoin de justification  
« Ici vous êtes tous mes élèves »  
Et il nous laisse filer sans rien  
C'est grâce à ce p'tit coup de main  
Qu'on a pu le tuer ce matin.

« Eh il est 8h ! » « C'est les infos les gars » « Ben attrape ta chouette »  
Souvent en deux ou troisième page  
Quand on fait la une ?  
Attention le carnage !

Souvent en deux ou troisième page  
Quand on fait la une ?!  
Ca déménage ouaaaaaiiiiiiiiis !

On s'habille comme des moines et faut pas qu'on voie nos visages  
Tous en cagoule sur les photos qui font parfois la première page  
On nous traite de mangemort parce qu'on brûle quelques trucs la nuit  
On est moins fort que les Aurors, on est des Sangs purs qui s'ennuient.

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : voilà pour vous une parodie bien rigolote sur mes mangemorts! (eh oui, tout l'univers d'Harry Potter y passe lol). On espère que ça vous aura plu, et à la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau chapitre!

D'ici là, vous avez largement le temps de laisser une ptite review

Et bonne année 2007 à toutes et à tous !!!


	8. Tous

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, rien à nous. La chanson originale est « toutes » des Wriggles. Les persos et tous ce qui va avec sont à J.K. Rowling.**

**

* * *

Tous**

Une copine a trouvé un journal intime  
Dans une poubelle d'hôpital  
C'est un sorcier qui l'aurait écrit  
Juste avant la bataille finale  
Elle me l'a apporté en m'disant  
Comme t'es chiant…  
Et que t'es en bonne santé  
Fais-en quelque chose, si t'as le temps

Tous tous tous tous des connards  
Tous tous tous tous des connards

J'ai mis du temps avant d'y comprendre quoi que ce soit  
Des fois ça rime pis des fois…non  
Y a des passages beaucoup trop intellos pour moi  
Des références qui me font me sentir très con  
Quand d'un seul coup tout s'enchaîne sans ponctuation  
J'imagine que l'infirmière était canon  
Quelques petits poèmes pour beaucoup d'injections  
Et toujours cette même phrase un peu con

Tous tous tous tous des connards  
Tous tous tous tous des connards

Je sais pas qui a écrit jme perds dans les dialogues  
Dans les allusions surtout dans les métaphores  
On croit qu'ils sont plusieurs mais c'est un monologue  
En fait ce type il discute avec Voldemort  
Si c'est ptetre un Serdaigle c'est pas un Serpentard  
C'est un peu trop honnête pour être de la maison  
Et si il venait de Poufsouffle ? Me raconte pas d'bobards  
C'est donc un Gryffondor, y a plus de doutes, c'est bon.

Tous tous tous tous des connards  
Tous tous tous tous des connards

Il n'était pas Weasley et moi loin d'être Granger  
J'ai quand même fait l'aller et retour pour savoir qui c'était  
Un ptit tombeau un grand cimetière sur une île dans la mer  
Jme suis raclé la gorge et puis j'ai annoncé  
« Eh bien, bonsoir Harry »  
_Qu'est-ce que tu veux Draco ?!  
_« J'ai trouvé ton journal j'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait »  
_Je vois qu'Hermione ne ferme pas à clef son bureau  
_« Je dois dire que je l'ai lu et ça m'a étonné  
Je pensais pas que t'avais souffert autant  
Seul avec tes blessures et ta tâche à mener  
Snape et Voldemort qui te tuaient lentement  
Enfin bref jsuis venu juste pour te confirmer que :

Tous tous tous tous des connards  
Tous tous les Serpentards  
Tous tous tous tous des connards  
Tous tous les Serpentards. »

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : Voilà ! Désolées pour le petit jour de retard, mais bon, avec les exams qui arrivent c'est un peu la course ! Bonne lecture et rendez-vous le week-end prochain ! Reviews ?

PS : merci à aliciaccia pour sa review à laquelle nous n'avons pas pu répondre...faut pas reviewer en anonyme mdr!


	9. Ah bah ouais mais bon

**Disclaimer : L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à J.K.Rowling et la chanson de base « Ah bah ouais mais bon » est des Wriggles. **

**Chapitre 9 : « Ah bah ouais mais bon »**

« J'ai pas d'papa, j'ai pas d'maman, moi j'trouve ça dégueulasse. »  
Explique Harry à Pétunia sa tante super feignasse.  
« Et pis les autres enfants m'ont dis que bah normalement ils en ont.  
- Ah bah oui mais bon. Ici tu es un orphelin. C'est la vie si tes parents sont morts. »

« Putain c'est chiant sauveur du monde, ça cause plein de problèmes. »  
Explique Harry à son professeur de DCFM.  
« J'vais pas passer ma vie à essayer d'tuer un pauv' con.  
- Ah bah oui mais bon. Si tu ne fais pas des efforts, ce ne sont pas les efforts qui vont te faire. »

« La s'maine prochaine y'a un auror qui m'prend en formation. »  
Explique Harry à son sale con (euh) prof de potion  
« Avec ce métier j'ai découvert une passion.  
- Ah bah ouais mais bon. Tu vas voir les potions ça forge le caractère. Et puis je n'ai jamais tué personne que j'sache. »

« Si j'vole trop vite c'est que le vif d'or fait tout pour se barrer. »  
Explique Harry aux spectateurs complètement médusés.  
« Si vous vous baissez pas je vais d'voir foncer dans le tas.  
- Ah bah ouais mais bon. Faut pas l'prendre sur ce ton là, Harry. Nous on n'y peut rien si tu voles pas droit. »

« Je vous en prie laissez moi le temps j'viens de me faire larguer. »  
Explique Harry à Dumbledore son dirlo préféré  
« Si j'ai plus ma baguette, je passerai pour un pauv' con.  
- Ah bah ouais mais bon. Si tu veux, une sanction est une sanction, comment te dire, une sanction est un sanction, si tu veux. »

« Putain Harry t'es chiant, Harry t'es plus comme avant. »  
Explique les amis d'Harry à Harry couché sur le divan.  
« Tu passes tout ton temps à mater ce sale blond.  
- Ah bah ouais mais bon. Draco, ce serpentard impito... yable »

« C'est vrai que j'l'aime mais j'couche pas avec quand même. J'ai une pudeur »  
Explique Harry à ses amis complètement en pleurs  
« Et puis les serpentards ce s'ra toujours ma maison (griffondor!!) griffondorr...pardon  
- Ah bah oui mais bon. Mais Harry, avec Malfoy... tu n'as pas le droit. »

« Déjà l'mois de juin, c'est les vacances, je veux rester ici. »  
Explique Harry au gard' chasse qui dit "non non harry"  
« Mais tu te fous d' ma gueule, ces moldus c'est des sales cons !  
- Ah bah oui mais bon. Hahahahaha - tchoum!

« J'ai pas fait un seul mort, même pas un p'tit blessé léger »  
Explique Harry sur le champ de bataille en train d'agoniser  
« Voldemort est parti et m'a laissé dans un coin.  
- Et ben prend un portoloin! (allez vas-y dégage, rattrape le!)

« Et arrêtez les médicomages avec vos sales sorts. »  
Explique Harry à l'hôpital en s'approchant d'la mort.  
« Tiens bon, tiens bon, tiens bon, tiens bon, ...  
- Ah bah oui mais tuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuut

Ah bah ouais mais bon !

**Note de fin : Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Ah et petite question, quelle chanson parodiée des Wriggles vous aimeriez qu'on publie pour la semaine prochaine ? Pour « Poupine et Thierry » tapez 1, « Julie la petite olive » tapez 2 ou « Nimportn'awak » tapez 3. Vous pouvez également en proposer d'autres. C'est à vous de décider, reviewer !   
A samedi prochain !  
Biz**

**Rip et Pud**


	10. Draco et Snappy

Annonce : Comme vous l'avez unaniment réclamée (même si vous n'étiez que 3, mais merci d'être là! On vous adore !) voici la tant attendue parodie de "Poupine et Thierry"

Disclaimer : "Poupine et Thierry" est une chanson des Wriggles, tous les droits sont à eux ! Les personnages et les lieux décrits sont à Mme Rowling, tous les droits sont à elle !  
Mais la parodie elle n'est rien qu'à nous .

* * *

Draco et Snappy

Un petit sorcier qui s'appelait Draco avait rendez-vous avec son ptit Harry  
Son papa n'voulait pas qu'ils deviennent des amis  
Parce qu'en fait le ptit Harry c'était son ennemi.

Snape le professeur est comme chaque professeur il est con...  
tent (oui) d'enseigner  
Il aime les fleurs surtout quand elles sont en pleurs il est con...  
centré dans son métier.

Draco le coquin papouille l'arrière-train du gryffondor qui s'écrie "Oh! Vas-y fais-moi mal!"  
Ca réveille Hector, Hector le mangemort qui bondit : un Malfoy, le Survivant c'est pas normal.

Snape le professeur est vraiment très vilain puisqu'il est con...  
vaincu d'avoir raison  
Si il est très méchant c'est parce qu'il est orphelin il est con...  
trarié

Attention petit Draco derrière toi c'est vraiment tout Poudlard qui commence à s'ébranler !  
Prévenu par Hector voilà ton papa qui ne va pas tarder à te coller une branlée !

Snape le professeur a eu une grosse hallu puisqu'il est con...  
vaincu d'avoir vu  
Lucius donner une fessée à son fils un ptit peu gay il est con...  
trarié d'avoir pas pu

Sortir son "fusil" et se taquiner l'armerie puisqu'il est con...  
voqué chez Dumbledore pour aller expliquer pourquoi pendant des années il a com...  
ploté : c'est un mangemort!

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : voilà ! on espère que cette parodie vous aura plu et que vous nous laisserez plein de belles reviews Pour la prochaine fois, je ne sais plus ce qu'on a en stock, mais proposez vos chansons préférées qui n'ont pas encore été parodiées et on s'arrangera ! 

A la semaine prochaine !

PS : encore merci à Sylvrana-moonlight, MOIAA et Leviana d'avoir reviewé (sympa ta parodie Leviana, j'avais juste envie d'écrire la suite mdr!).


	11. Harry le gryffondor

Disclaimer : Tous droits à J.K. Rowling pour les personnages et ce qui va avec, tous droits aux Wriggles pour leur chanson "Julie la p'tite olive"

* * *

**Harry le gryffondor**

Harry le gryffondor rêvait de voyager  
Mais il était captif de l'école des sorciers  
Il tannait ses amis à longueur de journée  
Avec Draco Malfoy et St Germain des prés

C'est bon Harry arrête de nous les briser  
Tu sais bien que ton destin c'est de tuer un déjanté  
Tu es né pour faireuh des dégâts mortels  
C'est comme ça c'est la nature alors entraîne-toi avec un peu d'zèle

Harry le gryffondor l'entendait pas de cette façon  
Comme il avait l'esprit troublé il prit à parti un dragon  
« Toi Draco, le mage noir, tu sais tout ce qu'il mijote  
Tous ses plans tu les connais parce qu'avec ton père il fricote  
Moi je suis prisonnier de ce putain de Poudlard  
Dis-moi donc ce qu'il prépare  
Oh oui s'te plait, raconte-le moi »

Dis donc Harry, tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ?  
Parler avec un serpentard juste avant l'heure du dîner  
J'te rappelle que tu as une tâche à accomplir  
Et Draco lui il s'en tape tout ce qu'il veut c'est te voir mourir

Mais le Serpentard par sa requête fut ému  
Et lui dit rayonnant de désir  
« Vient dans ma chambre, je vais tout de dire »  
Au bout d'une dizaine de seconde il terminait les politesses  
Et n'en tenant plus il plaça une main baladeuse sur sa fesse

Et Harry rougissait et se sentait frémir  
Sous les caresses de son amour de mangemort  
Mais hélas, Voldemort fit une attaque surprise  
Coupant leur « entretien » avec tout plein de sorts

Cette fois Harry, c'est terminé  
Allez monte sur ton balai et va tuer ce dégénéré  
T'étais né pour faire de la chair à baguette  
Maintenant tu lâches Draco et tu sors de dessous cette couette!

Mais Harry ignorait que son Draco, le fin stratège  
Ses pouvoirs lui avait passé pendant qu'il _(lui léchait le)_ faisait son manège  
Et arrivé au champ d'bataille le mage noir Tom Jédusor  
Eut besoin d'un balai pour s'asseoir et s'écria « wow, putain de sort ! »

« Cré nom de nom, fi d'pudiou j'hallucinians  
Par les baloches de Lucius j'ai du me tromper dans mes plans  
Ce sorcier on dirait qu'il a plus de pouvoir que moi… »  
Mais jamais il ne termina car Harry vite le tua

Et Harry que la joie inonde  
Grâce à la mort de ce vieux con  
S'est tapé 4 _(fois Draco)_ tours du monde  
Avec son compagnon Draco  
Avec son compagnon Draco

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : voilà enfin Julie la petite olive ! En espérant que cela vous aura plu ! Reviews?? Merci et à la semaine prochaine (vos propositions sont toujours les bienvenues !) 


	12. Ce que les temps sont durs

**Disclaimer :** la chanson d'origine "ce que les temps sont durs" appartient aux Wriggles et les personnages et lieux évoqués appartiennent à J.K. Rowling.

Et merci à Leviana pour sa review en retard

* * *

**Ce que les temps sont durs**

Ce que les temps sont durs  
Et qu'est-ce que ça doit  
Etre d'être là-bas  
Avec Voldemort  
Aux ordres déments  
De ce sale serpent  
A peine vivant  
Et les mangemorts  
Tous des abrutis  
Et des méchants aussi  
Qui sont marqués à vie  
C'est pas très sympa  
Et c'est maléfique.

Ce que les temps sont durs  
Heureusement qu'on a  
Des mangemorts comme ça  
Qui font des ratures  
Ca nous laisse le temps  
D'avoir un bon plan  
Pour vaincre le serpent.  
Une bonne stratégie  
On n'abandonne pas  
Tant qu'on vaincra pas  
Cette bande de pourris  
C'est pas très sympa  
Et c'est réaliste.

Ce que les temps sont durs  
Et qu'est-ce que ce sera  
Quand Voldemort aura  
L'avantage sur moi  
Pour l'instant ça va  
Même si c'est déjà  
Branle-bas de combat  
Dans tous les discours  
Que fait Dumbledore  
Presque tous les jours  
Avant qu'on ne dorme  
C'est pas très sympa  
Et c'est fataliste.

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : un chapitre qui arrive un peu en retard mais hier était une journée assez chargée et en plus on n'a pas vraiment eu le temps d'en écrire de nouvelle alors on râcle les fonds de dossiers pour l'instant!  
Sachez que vos propositions comptent pour nous, même si le chapitre publié n'est pas ce que vous aviez proposé. 

- En tout cas, moi, Ripitchip, me suis lancé comme défi de parodier TOUTES les chansons de ce groupe fabuleux. Et toi Pud?  
- D'accord Rip ! Je tiens le pari.

Et vous, chers lecteurs, lectrices, n'oubliez pas de nous faire part de votre avis ! Alors reviews please ! Et à la semaine prochaine !


	13. L'AD

**Disclaimer : Les personnages et tout l'univers Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling et la chanson "La trapouille des éléphants" est aux Wriggles**

**NDA : Désolé une petite erreur s'était glissée dans cette parodie. Mais c'est réglée. **

**Chapitre 13 : L'Armée de Dumbledore**

On m'a dit que la fin du monde  
Etait pour demain  
J'ai pas perdu une seconde  
Pour me prendre en main  
Je me suis fait un tas d'amis  
Dans l'Armée de Dumbledore  
Et là-bas j'ai appris  
A jeter pleins de sorts

Il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Pour pouvoir tenir tête

Il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Pour pouvoir tenir tête

On fait de longues réunions  
Avec Harry Potter  
J'préférerai dormir mais bon  
Avec lui j'ai moins peur  
On passe toute la soirée  
A faire des enchantement  
On n'en connaît pas assez  
Mais on est au courant

Qu'il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Pour pouvoir tenir tête

Il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Pour pouvoir tenir tête

Si je m'applique dans mes sorts  
Je pourrai passer  
Bientôt l'échelon auror  
Et alors je serai

Qu'il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Et des sorts à la pelle  
Et des sorts à la pelle

Il faut _(en garde) _d'abord se placer  
Et puis se saluer  
Avoir une bonne baguette  
Pour pouvoir tenir tête

**Rip et Puddy : Un nouveau chapitre en temps et en heure ! Alors on espère que cela vous a plu. A samedi prochain pour... attention spoiler (pour vous remercier de vos encouragements) ...une parodie de "Planète" On vous laisse deviner qui est le petit enfant violet.  
Bisous tout le monde ! **


	14. Poudlard

**Disclaimer : **Comme d'habitude, les persos sont à JK Rowling, la chanson de base "Planète" est des Wriggles. Seule la parodie est à nous.

**Note de Pud et Rip :** Bonjour tout le monde! Désolé pour ce petit retard. Comme promis voici la parodie de "Planète". Bonne lecture !

A l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard  
Des sorciers gays jouent dans l'dortoir  
Y'en a des verts, des jaunes, des rouges, des bleus  
Ils sont si jolis dans leurs jeux  
Ils font d'la magie, des sorts, quelques potions  
Et d'la divination

A chaque couleur son caractère  
Les bleus sont studieux, et les verts solitaires  
Les rouges courageux protègent leur ami l'hyppogriffe  
Et les jaunes jouent au quidditch  
Mais il y a celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom  
Vous-savez-qui, Voldy !

En grandissant tout le monde change de couleurs  
Selon la vie ou l'humeur  
M. Voldy lui est devenu grand  
avec sa face de serpent  
Les gens se mélangent loin de cet homme étrange et mauvais  
Qui vit tout isolé dans une grande maison moche du sol au plafond

Mais un après-midi ensoleillé  
de ce joyeux mois qu'est juillet  
Un p'ti gryffi rouge et capuchonné  
A sa chevillette vint sonner

« Est-ce que c'est vrai qu'c'est parce que t'es Voldy  
qu'on nous interdit de te voir ?  
que ton nom ne doit pas être dit  
Hermione me le dit tous les soirs  
Et dans mon lit quand il fait tout noir  
Je pense à toi, j'en ai marre de faire des cauchemars »

Le p'ti garçon s'installe dans le salon  
Demande de l'eau, du sirop, des glaçons  
Et pour la première fois M. Voldy  
S'est peut-être fait un ami  
Mais à l'école de sorcellerie Poudlard  
Tous les sorciers ont peur  
Tous les sorciers ont peur

On a couru depuis tout Pré-au-Lard  
Tous les sorciers même les Serpentards  
Jusqu'aux journaux qui avaient averti  
du retour de M. Voldy  
En arrivant on découvre l'enfant couché sur le divan  
aussi rouge qu'avant  
aussi rouge qu'avant

Le soir venu dans Poudlard endormi,  
seuls les bruits courent encore  
Le survivant joue avec son ami  
dans des rêves multicolores  
Pas l'temps d'se dire au revoir  
Pas l'droit de s'revoir  
Et seul dans sa moche demeure  
un drôle de M Voldy broie du noir…

Il deviendra le terrifiant mage noir

**Et voilà ! On espère que cela vous a plu. Laissez nous une review. A la semaine prochaine ! **


	15. Petit Snappy

Disclaimer : rien à nous ! La chanson "Petit navire" est aux Wriggles et les persos et tout ça sont à Mme Rowling.

Note : la publication des chapitres se fera désormais le dimanche (Rip et Pud n'arrivent plus le samedi...)

* * *

Le petit Snappy

Et maintenant, le petit Snappy  
Chanson pathétique !

Once upon a time a naughty Snape  
Once upon a time a naughty, naughty  
Snaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaape !

Il était un petit Snappy  
Qui n'avait jamais rigolé  
Pour la raison voilà je vous l'dit  
Il avait la bouche atrophiée

Atrophiée...Atrophiée

Il était professeur à Poudlard  
Et chef de la maison Serpentard

Il était pas comme tous les autres  
Il paraît que c'est pas d'sa faute  
C'était un bébé très glissant  
Le choc au sol fut très violent

Disaient tous les sorciers...disaient tous les sorciers-é-é.

La mâchoire s'est cassée en vrac  
Pas d'impasse, ça passe ou ça casse  
Il a plus jamais  
Rigolé-é.  
Disaient tous les sorciers

_Interlude_

Il a plus plus il a plus il a plus plus jamais rigolé  
Disaient tous les sor-ciers!

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : voilà ! On espère que ça vous aura plu et on se donne rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour une nouvelle parodie ! A vous de choisir : Plouf, ou Délit de faciès ? Laissez votre préférence dans une ptite review, ça nous fera plaisir. 

Bye !


	16. A A Avada kedavra

**Disclaimer** : Comme d'habitude, les perso sont à JK Rowling, la chanson "Plouf" appartient aux Wriggles. Seule la parodie est à nous.

**Note de début** : Nous tenions à remercier nos deux fidèles lectrices (**Lévania** et **Sylvrana-moonlight**) d'être là à chaque fois. On vous adore, merci. Nous avons également eu l'agréable surprise d'avoir une pluie de compliments de la part de** Jadeeeeeeeeeeeeee**. Comme tu n'as pas laissé d'adresse mail, on te répond ici : cela nous touche énormément tout ce que tu as dis. Nous sommes très heureuses si nos parodies t'ont fait rire, cela nous réconforte car c'est le but recherché. Merci infiniment de nous faire part de tes réactions en nous lisant. Gros bisous à toi.

Sur ce bonne lecture !

**Chapitre 16 :** **Avada Kedavra**

Le petit Voldy  
A très bien compris  
Que dans la vie pour tuer ses ennemis  
Faut faire

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Le petit Diggory  
A très bien compris  
Qu'la dernière chose qu'il entendrait dans sa vie  
Ce s'rait

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Hagrid était plus grand  
Marchait tranquillement  
Soignant tous ses animaux autour de lac du château  
Et puis

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Harry était pétrifié  
Sous sa grande cape de sorcier  
Qu'est-ce que c'est ça par terre ?  
Dumbledore qui fait sa prière  
Et celui-là c'est qui ?  
Ben ça c'est Snape qui l'occis  
Et celui d'à côté ?  
C'est Draco Malfoy tout stressé  
Pourquoi ils l'ont tué ?  
Parce que Voldemort l'a demandé  
Et puis

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Sirius l'animagus est le parrain de Harry  
Combattait les méchants au ministère de la magie  
Mais soudain

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Draco aimait les potions (ouais, c'est chouette les potions !)  
Mais c'est pas géant  
De dire au prof qu'il est chiant  
Parce que

A…  
A…  
Avada Kedavra !

Skeeter la journaliste  
Terminait son bel article, par  
_" Des larmes remplissent ces yeux d'un vert étonnant lorsque nous en venons à parler de ses parents dont il ne garde presque aucun souvenir. "  
_Et puis

AAAAA Avada Kedavra !

Dans la vie, jette-toi à l'eau  
Tant qu'il n'y a personne pour te tuer dans le dos  
Parce que

A…  
A…  
Avada Keda… !

**Note de fin :** Review please ! Pour savoir si vous avez aimé (ou pas), ce que vous voudriez qu'on publie la prochaine fois,... Bisous. A dimanche prochain.


	17. Poudlard Express

Disclaimer : rien à nous ! Persos et univers à Mme Rowling et la chanson "Tchou tchou tchiguidiguidik" (pas sûre de l'orthographe) est aux Wriggles.

* * *

POUDLARD EXPRESS

J'traverse la campagne  
Tchou tchou tchiguidiguidik!

Jusqu'à Azkaban  
Tchiguidiguidik tchou tchou !

Je transporte des mages  
Tchou tchou tchiguidiguidik !

Qui sont pas très sages  
Tchiguidiguidik tchou tchou !

J'vois quelque chose qui brille  
Gling gling tchiguidiguidik!

Je crois bien que c'est d'l'huile  
Tchuiguidiguidik zik zik !

Je sens que j'déraille avec tout mes mages aïe aïe aïe

Me v'là libéré  
Ouahaaaa tchuiguidiguidik !

J'vais en profiter  
Tchiguidiguidik let's go !

J'défonce un château  
"AAAAAAHHHHHHH" _oups désolé_

J'm'arrête dans le hall  
Tchiguidiguidik "Bonjour !"

J'prends une bièraubeurre  
Slurps...tchuiguidiguidik !

Et j'me casse c'est l'heure !  
Tchuiguidiguidik "Salut !"

Ca crache la pistasse, se clashe, j'm'arrache avec mes mages !

Bruits de fond ; Expelliarmus, alohomora, wingardium leviosa...etc...

* * *

Rip et Pud : un peu tard aujourd'hui mais on espère que ça vous aura plu, et comme d'hab, rendez-vous dimanche prochain pour une nouvelle parodie !  



	18. Délit de face, yes

_Disclaimer : rien à nous ! La chanson "délit de face, yes" est aux Wriggles et les persos et tout ça sont à Mme Rowling._

Commentaire : ripitchip et puddlegum sont en retard d'une semaine suite à une série d'incidents indépendants de leurs volontés. _Déjà qu'on n'a pas beaucoup de lecteurs, on vient encore d'en perdre !_

* * *

**Délit de face, yes !**

Dumbledore est directeur  
Et pour un gros paquet d'mangemorts  
Avant d'être vu comme un sauveur  
Il est vu comme un porc

Voldemort est très mesquin  
Et pour un gros paquet d'sorciers  
Avant d'être vu comme quelqu'un  
Il est vu comme un fou à lier

Pour un bon nombre de mangemorts  
C'est avant tout un Survivant  
Un sale petit jeteur de sorts  
Pourtant Harry c'est un enfant!

Délit de face, yes, yes  
Délit de face  
Délit de faciès  
...

Diggory était très fort  
Dans les hauts-parleurs du château  
C'est avant tout un élève mort  
Avant d'être un héros.

Pour beaucoup de personnes  
Et pour beaucoup de monde  
Hermione est d'abord une grosse conne  
Avant d'être une blonde (enfin presque !)

Pour un bon nombre d'imbécile  
C'est bien le ptit Draco  
Qui dans l'château a le plus de style  
Pourtant sans gel il est pas beau !

Délit de face, yes, yes  
Délit de face  
Délit de faciès  
...

Pour son papa et sa maman  
Le ptit Ronald Weasley  
N'est plus vraiment leur fiston quand  
Il gerbe des arionidés (1)

Pour beaucoup d'lecteurs de Harry  
Et avouons-le pour nous aussi  
Une tête de con dans le château  
Se cache derrière l'prof de potions

Pour le dodu moldu Dursley  
C'est rien qu'un sale cousin  
L'éternel gars à embêter  
Parce que Harry il le vaut bien.

Délit de l'espace, délit de l'espèce...Délit de face, yes

Combien de potes, combien d'amis  
Nous passent à côté tous les jours  
A force de ne suivr' que nos avis  
Combien d'centaines de fois on s'gourre

Combien l'on a d'a priori  
Combien de miliers de fois on s'gourre  
A force de ne vivre que de nos envies  
Combien de millions d'fois on s'gourre

Combien on manque d'histoires d'amour?

Délit de face !

* * *

Ripitchip et Puddlegum : voili voilà voilou! Encore désolées pour le retard et rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour une nouvelle parodie ! Reviews? Bye bye ! 

(1) arionidés : c'est le nom de la famille des limaces...fallait trouver une rime en "é"...désolées...


	19. Les mangemorts

**Disclaimer : Comme d'habitude, l'univers Harry Potter appartient à Mme Rowling et la chanson "Les vacances" est des Wriggles. Seule la parodie est à nous, on ne se fait pas d'argent avec. **

**Chapitre 19 : Les Mangemorts**

Qui c'est qui est mangemort ?  
C'est nous !

On n'a pas oublié Voldemort ?  
Mais nan !  
J'ai même appris de nouveaux sorts  
Super !

Est-ce que tout le monde a pris son masque ?  
Mais oui !  
J'ai même pensé à la Dark Mark** (1)**  
Ça c'est d'enfer !

Qui c'est qu'a pécho ma baguette ?  
Pas moi !  
En fait elle est dans ma chaussette !  
Hourra !

Ça va vous n'êtes pas trop stressés ?  
Ça va !  
On peut commencer à tuer  
Les sorciers !

A nous les sorts impardonnables !  
Tu m'étonnes !  
Les moldus et les cracmols !  
On s'en tamponne !

Quelqu'un connaît la direction ?  
Poudlard !

On répète l'incantation ?  
"A-, A-, Avada Kedavra ! "  
_Pas la chanson !_

C'est bon j'ai trouvé l'portoloin !  
Grosse bête !  
J'vous l'ai déposé dans un coin  
Mais c'est ma chouette !

Tu préviendras notre vénéré mage ?  
Pourquoi ?  
Ben j'viens d'effacer mon tatouage  
Ah ben le voilà !

Qui c'est qu'on doit éliminer ?  
- « Harry Potter ! »  
C'est lui !

Qui c'est qui est mangemort? C'est nous !  
Qui c'est qui est mangemort? C'est nous !  
Qui c'est qui est mangemort? C'est nous !  
Qui c'est qui est mangemort? C'est nous !

Les gars faut faire gaffe aux Aurors !  
Woké !  
Qui veut tuer Dumbledore ?  
Tout l'monde !  
Ça tombe bien j'veux qu'on en finisse !  
Ouais moi aussi...  
Tiens, v'là l'Ordre du Phénix  
C'est parti !

Tout s'est passé très vite, même pas le temps d'avoir peur...

Qui c'est qui meurt en mangemort ? C'est nouuus...  
Qui c'est qui meurt en mangemort ? C'est nous...

**(1) Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'anglais c'est le terme pour la Marque des Ténèbres**

**Coucou tout le monde et Joyeuse Pâques ! Nous tenions à nous excuser pour ce petit retard. Mais le chapitre est là le jour prévu (c'est déjà pas mal) alors bon. D'ailleurs vous en pensez quoi ? (bien ? pas bien ? peut mieux faire? vous êtes trop occupés à manger votre chocolat pour répondre maintenant? ok... )  
Bisous et à la semaine prochaine ! **


	20. Draco et Ry

**Disclaimer :** L'univers d'Harry Potter ne nous appartient pas, ni la chanson de base « Amour et cul » qui est des Wriggles. Seule la parodie est de notre invention. On ne se fait pas d'argent avec.

**NOTE IMPORTANTE** :** Attention ! Rating** : on va dire **M** (pour être sûre) pour le langage et les propos assez explictes concernant une relation entre deux hommes donc homophobes passez votre chemin, vous êtes prévenus…

**Chapitre 20 : Draco et Ry**

Draco et Ry s'en vont par paire  
Sur un petit chemin de terre  
Main dans la main, le coeur joyeux  
La couille dure, le poil soyeux

Ces deux zozios se prennent la tête  
Mais retournent toujours sous la couette  
Draco et Ry vont à la guerre  
combattre le Seigneur des Ténèbres

Draco est beau, Ry est mignon  
L'un est soigné, l'autre tout chiffon  
Ry mangerait bien Draco tout cru  
Ils avancent bras dessous-dessus  
Comme deux jumeaux ou deux aimants  
Draco et Ry s'en vont gaiement

REFRAIN:  
_Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa  
Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa_

Draco et Ry roulent par terre  
Aux ronces s'écorche leur derrière  
Peau contre peau, le coeur battant  
La couille mure, le poil brillant

Les poudlariens mouillent de plaisir  
Viktor et Fleur sont morts de jouir  
Draco et Ry déploient leur ailes  
Sur l'échelle du 7éme ciel

Draco et tendre , Ry est cochon  
l'un se fait langue , l'autre suçon  
Ry baise Draco , Draco lèche Ry  
Ils craquent, suintent et soufflent et suent  
Comme deux jumelles, deux arlequins  
Draco et Ry ne font plus qu'un

_Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa_  
_Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa_

Draco et Ry vont solitaires  
Parfois chez les gryffons ou bien les verts  
Loin dans le loin, le coeur sans yeux  
La couille vide, le poil vitreux

Un mangemort se tape un Rusard  
Coincés entre deux serpentards  
Draco et Ry chez les Moldus  
Se réfugient n'en pouvant plus

Draco vomit , Ry désespère  
L'un s'y pourrit, l'autre s'y perd  
Ry sans Draco , Draco sans Ry  
S'en vont dans des voies sans sortie  
Comme deux trésors orphelins  
Draco ni Ry ne sont plus rien

_Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa  
Paaaaa palapapaaaaa palapalapalapalapaaaaa_

Draco ni Ry ne sont plus rien !

* * *

**Bonjour à tous ! Désolées pour ce jour de retard, mais le site ne voulais pas télécharger la parodie. (le vilin ! )  
On espère que cela vous a plu. Un petit commentaire pour nous le dire ?  
A la semaine prochaine !  
**


	21. Désolé pépé

**Disclaimer :  
Harry Potter et Co sont à JKRowling.  
La chanson de base "Désolé Mémé" est extraite de l'album "Tant pis ! Tant mieux" des Wriggles.  
Seule la parodie est à nous ! **

**NdAuteurs : Hyuuu, retour power !!!!! :) Désolées d'avoir mis si longtemps... **

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

**POV Harry : (en parlant à Dumbledore)**

**Désolé Pépé **

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler d'Voldemort  
Quelque part qui attend  
D'aller tuer des gens

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De te voir, y'a 20 ans  
Un homme jeune et plus fort  
Les cheveux déjà blancs

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler stratégie  
De sorts, d'enchantements  
Qui tueront les méchants

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler d'mes parents  
Ou de la prophétie  
Si c'est si important

**REFRAIN**

**Désolé Pépé mais là, j'vais pas rester longtemps  
Tu me connais, je suis comme ça, je passe en coup d'vent  
Excuse-moi Pépé, mais là y'a quelqu'un qui m'attend**

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler de Sirius  
De son tempérament  
Et de son enterrement

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler d'Severus  
Moi je l'aime pas tellement  
Et puis, quel est son camp ?

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
D'plonger dans la pensive  
De vivre des évènements,  
D'il y a 20 ou 30 ans

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
Les souvenirs qu'tu ravives  
Pour m'expliquer comment  
Tom parlait aux serpents

**REFRAIN**

**Désolé Pépé mais là, j'vais pas rester longtemps  
Tu me connais, je suis comme ça, je passe en coup d'vent  
Excuse-moi Pépé, mais là y'a Draco qui m'attend**

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler de plein de choses  
Alors que l'on m'attend  
Depuis pas mal de temps

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler du beau temps  
Pour parler d'quelque chose  
Mais on m'attend VRAIMENT !

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De parler d'faits divers  
Des sorciers délinquants  
D'convoquer les parents

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De d'venir incontinent  
Comme Minerva hier  
Ou comme toi maintenant

**REFRAIN**

**Désolé Pépé mais là, j'vais pas rester longtemps  
Tu me connais, je suis comme ça, je passe en coup d'vent  
Excuse-moi Pépé mais Draco n'est pas très patient**

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De chanter cette chanson  
Oui, c'est toi qu'es dedans  
Pour montrer comme t'es chiant

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De jouer au petit con  
Qui s'moque évidemment  
Tu sais pépé, t'es chiant

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
De manquer de courage  
De pas t'dire carrément  
Ce que je pense vraiment

J'dis pas qu'c'est pas marrant  
Si j'arrive à ton âge  
J'préfère mourir avant  
Dans les bras d'mon amant

**The End**

**NdFin : Voilà, laissez des comm's, svp... (pour nous dire si c'est bien, si on vous a manqué, si on aurait mieux fait de ne pas revenir... Qui a dit "oui?"... ou autre chose...)**

**A la prochaine (bientôt, bientôt...) **


	22. N'importe Nawak

**Disclaimer : L'univers de Harry Potter appartient à JKR. La chanson de base "N'importe nawak" est aux Wriggles. Seule la parodie nous appartient.**

* * *

**Chap. 22 : N'importe nawak**

**POV Draco**

Ma vie est un enfer sans que, sans que je ne le veuille  
Quand je serai sous terre personne ne portera le deuil  
Car je n'ai pas d'amis et je ne fais que des conneries  
On me traite de salaud, mangemort, obsédé, sale fouine

Pourquoi obsédé ?

Parce qu'une fois me promenant dans les couloirs  
Ma main dans celle d'Harry comme presque tous les soirs  
N'en pouvant d'attendre, étant trop impatient  
Je l'ai pris dans une salle de classe mais Snape était présent

N'importe nawak  
Tu fais n'importe quoi tout le temps  
Je fais n'importe nawak  
Tu fais n'importe quoi  
Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps  
Tu fais n'importe nawak  
Je fais n'importe quoi tout le temps  
Tu fais n'importe nawak  
Je fais n'importe quoi  
Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps

Pour avouer mon amour je prends plein de détours  
Chaque fois que je veux lui dire, mon état empire  
Des bégayements je suis passé aux tremblements violents  
Tout ça pour finalement me sauver vite fait en pleurant  
Mais pas de bol…  
« Dis, Draco ça va ? Pourquoi tu pleures ? »

Harry est à ma porte depuis environ deux heures  
Et moi je pleure tellement je veux pas qu'il me voit comme ça  
Debout sur le rebord de fenêtre j'hésite entre sauter et ses bras

N'importe nawak  
Tu fais n'importe quoi tout le temps  
Je fais n'importe nawak  
Tu fais n'importe quoi  
Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps  
Tu fais n'importe nawak  
Je fais n'importe quoi tout le temps  
Tu fais n'importe nawak  
Tu fais n'importe quo  
Tout le temps, tout le temps, tout le temps

« Draco attends !

Tu sais si c'est vrai que tu fais des conneries  
C'est pas toi qui m'as martyrisé quand j'étais petit  
T'as pas rallié des mangemorts pour asservir le monde  
T'as pas essayé de me tuer à peine venu au monde  
T'as pas enlevé trop de points à Serdaigle ce week-end  
T'es pas arrivé en trombe à Poudlard sur un saule cogneur (ça faisait mal)  
Tu me trompes pas (tu me l'as dit)  
T'emmènes pas des 1eres années dans la forêt interdite  
T'as pas fait des paris sur mon espérance de vie  
T'as pas fait des pancartes qui disaient « A bas Harry »  
T'as jamais affirmé que j'étais un détail  
T'as jamais préparé une potion pour que j'aille ma  
Tu commentes pas le Quidditch, comme un crétin  
T'as pas loupé ton virage à bord du nimbus 2001  
T'as pas inventé la pierre philosophale  
Tu t'es pas moqué de moi pendant le bal  
T'as pas tué des licornes pour t'abreuver de leur sang  
C'est pas toi qu'as décidé qui sont tes parents  
T'as jamais menacé Dumbledore avec ta baguette  
C'est pas toi qui a cassé le balai de Ron sur sa tête

T'as pas tué mes parents, Sirius, mes amis, des sorciers, des mangemorts, tes parents, des Sang de bourbe, des animaux, Dumbledore, Snape ou bien Rusard, t'as pas fait ça

Tu es beaucoup moins maléfique que tout le monde ne croit

Et c'est pour ça ahah que…je t'aime  
Et c'est pour ça ahaha que je que je qu'je t'aime  
Et c'est pour ça ahaah que j't'aime»

J'ouvre la porte… "Je t'aime aussi…"

**

* * *

**

NdR&P : Un petit commentaire, please ? A bientôt ! :)


End file.
